Tides of Tuefmark
Tides of Tuefmark is a roleplaying game released for the Amber. Its setting takes place on the northern coasts of ancient Tuefmark and in the emerald sea and its surrounding areas. The story involves assembling the coastal tribes for war to avenge attacks on their villages by the Iron Fleet pirates. The player must help unite the tribes and villages and then organize a specialized team to fight the pirates in the sea on their own ship. The game was acclaimed for its dramatic story, voice acting and strong roleplaying elements but criticised for its in universe inaccuracies. Story The narrative of the game is divided into three part which all contain five chapters each. Every part takes place in a specific time period, with a main goal, level directions and optional side quests. Each part holds a distinct theme, having the player character advancing in experience and even age. As an example, the beginning of part 2 takes place four years after the ending of part 1 PART 1: THE TWILIGHT MASK The first part of the game takes place almost entirely on the northern coast of Tuefmark. The main areas are several coastal villages, landscapes and the bustling Vista Shore. The narrative involves the player's origin stories and the immediate aftermath of the fleet's violent raids on Tuefmark. Political intrigue is prevalent as strives are made to properly defend Vista City and then afterwards unite the tribes. The first part of the game is finished once all three tribes are united. CHAPTER I: Tides of War Level 1: Vorside Village During character creation, the player character has the choice of three different origin stories. The starting level changes slightly depending on the origin story chosen. This decision has little impact on later parts of the game. Depending on the origin story, the perspective of the intro battle will change. After the skirmish, an unconscious woman is found on the beach. She is rescued by the player character and Jack. She is in a deep sleep and has a high fever. They decide it is of utmost importance they bring her to Vista City as soon as possible. Level 2: Deepwoods Encampment While on the road, the party is ambushed by bandits. The party underestimates them when one of the bandits takes out an espeically powerful shortsword but the party is saved by an unexpected trader. The trader brings them back to a small camp in the woods and promises to bring them to the city if they can find a way to fix his caravan. The party must scour the wilderness for supplies. Level 3: Vista City The council district is closed off due to an uproar. The party finds refuge in a small room in a house outside of an inn. Inside, the unconscious woman awakens but is confused and suffers from amnesia. The party must traverse the city and find a way into the council district. Ultimately, it is the woman that helps them get through by showing one of the guards a special trinket. Level 4: Council District The council is in disarray. There are rumors of an impending attack and the woman now revealed to be an Eimavian princess has information that could help defend the city. The party must organize the city defenses and prepare for battle. Level 5: The Battle For Vista City The battle is fierce and ends with the death of Jack. The battle is ultimately a loss and the city faces heavy damages. In the aftermath, the party goes south to the ancient woods to assemble the tribal leaders for an emergency meeting. Level 6: Ancient Woods The tribal leaders assemble in the ancient woods and desire to unite Tuefmark against the fleet. Though a certain tribal leader is missing. A wise hermit that lives in the hills. The party must find him and then bring him back to discuss uniting Tuefmark. Level 7, 8 and 9: These levels can be done in any order. The north coast map is also unlocked and side levels can be obtained through quests. Town with paranoid, cowardly leader. Apathetic, isolated warriors. Town with political corruption. Level 10: Vista City Meeting Level 11: Vista City Docks and Sailing to Neutral Eimavian Islands. Level 12: Battle plans on island. Reunited with Princess Level 13, 14, 15 in any order. Level 16: Battle island 1, Princess betrays team Level 17: Battle Island 2 Level 18: Final Battle. Reunited with Princess and fleet captain. Offered chance to join them. You deny and almost perish in the brief fight before the fleet retreats. After arriving at Orangelight city, Jack goes to visit the council but sees that the council district has been cut off from the rest of the city due to an emergency. Jack has special clearance but is denied. The player character and Jack are forced to travel through the small city and find a way to the council through other means. After finding their way to the council building, they see it is surrounded by an angry crowd. One of councilmen looks out from a balcony, shouting that he doesn't know what to do. A councilmember meets with Jack in a courtyard to explain that one of the councilmembers has locked himself inside the building's main quarters and won't leave until he's convinced that it's safe. Once Jack and the player character find their way inside the building, they discuss with the councilmembers the threat of an impending attack. After interrogating a pirate prisoner, it is either learned that the attack is going to be sooner than anticipated or the player character learns nothing. If the information is found, the city then prepares defenses immediately. If not, then the city is taken by surprise. In the battle, Jack perishes and the city is thrown into absolute chaos. One of the councilmembers decides that it's best that they arrange a greater meeting somewhere in the ancient forests outside of the city. They do so and there the gathered leaders decide that it is best they unite the tribes. The player character and council member Bjorn are sent on this mission. They are sent to three different destinations which they can go to in any order. After the tribes are assembled, they unite as a single nation. They appoint the council member as king and then the player works with him to assemble an army and attack the pirates. The player character either chooses to refurbish an old trading ship or pirate ship and use it as their main ship of operations. This ship can be heavily customized. They then sail to a small island where resistance forces are already fighting the pirates. The newly formed Tuefese army goes there to receive battlefield experience and understand the scope of the situation. Afterwards they are met with three islands they can choose to go to in any order. As well as two unlockable islands which are completely optional. After visiting one island, they can also go to the Eimavian coast. There is then an assault on pirate island where the leader is killed in battle. You go back to Tuefmark and find his brother in a small village far inland. He gives you powers of general. You then go back to Orangelight City and assemble a stronger navy. 1: Origin Story. (1 companion) 2: Orangelight City. (1 companion) 3: Orangelight Council District (1 companion. Optional) 4: Orangelight City Attack (boss battle) 5: Ancient Forests (1 companion) 6: Tuefmark Vilage 1. (1 companion. optional.) 7: Tuefmark Village 2 (1 companion) 8: Tuefmark Village 3 (1 companion. optional) 9: Orangelight City 10: Island (boss battle) 11: Island 1 12: Island 2 13: Island 3 14: Eimavian Coast (boss battle) 15: Pirate Island (boss battle) 16: Tuefmark Village 17: Orangelight City Gameplay Gameplay consists of party based combat with a maximum party size of four. Party members can be equipped with special items and abilities can be learned and upgraded. Each party member has quests which when completed increase their loyalty.